WLW: Heroes and Vilains
by Bcool
Summary: Book two of the What Lies Within series. Kim is on a quest for revenge against Shego. But, when she finds things are not what they seem Kim and Shego will form an uneasy alliance. A partnership that will push Kim to her emotional and moral limits and cause her to question the very nature of heroes and villains.
1. Prolog

"WLW: Heroes and Villains"

What Lies Within Book 2

Based on the characters created by

Bob Schooley & Mark Mccorkle

and original character's by Bcool

Prolog

The music pulsed in time with the lights. Together they thumped in rhythm with the intoxicated people on the dance floor. A murky haze filled the nightclub partially from kerosene fog generators and partially from cigarettes. Between the fog and the darkness Kim Possible found it rather easy to slip through the crowd undetected. Her disguise didn't hurt either, her long orange hair was now cropped black locks. She had contacts that turned her green eyes hazel. Her black dress tightened and enhanced various parts of herself changing her body type. Her false ID said she was Rafaela Aramov a 22 year old from Los Angeles California. The only thing that was true on the fake piece of plastic was her blood type.

She found herself at the railing that ran the length of the balcony that overlooked the dance floor. There were a number of raised platforms that rose from the dance floor. Atop each platform stood Lucite cages. Each cage contained a girl dancing in a g-string except one who was topless. At least it looked like she was topless. It was hard to tell for sure from where she stood. Kim walked along the railing moving in a clockwise direction around the club. When it seemed she had a better angle Kim pulled out her Telescopic Viewing Device. It was a cylinder about nine inches long and looked something like a rifle sight. However, her device had a 10X optical zoom and was equipped with infrared and night vision modes. Wade just called it the TVD. Kim brought the TVD to her eye and zoomed in on one of the cages. Sure enough the dancer was topless. The only thing she still wore was a wisp of a thong that didn't really cover much. Kim pressed a button and snapped off a series of pictures. The images were automatically downloaded to her Kimmunicator as she took them. When she was finished Kim put the TVD back in its pocket and retrieved her Kimmunicator. She pulled up the pictures and ran a facial recognition program. The software matched several distinguishing facial features like chin, cheeks, nose, eyes, and brow. When it was finished the program told her there was an 82% match. Kim frowned it wasn't as conclusive as she had hoped. However, there were several factors that could have thrown off the results and 82% was still pretty good. Kim decided to move forward, she had to follow the lead no matter how slim. She put the Kimmunicator away and drummed her fingers against the railing. If they held to their usual practice the girls had three more songs before their sets were up. Then new girls would come up and take their places. Yet, three more songs could mean she'd be waiting for as much as half an hour.

Kim left the overlook and went to the bar. Sitting on a stool she signaled to the bartender. He was young, not much more then 21. He had black hair with red tips. It was spiked and when it moved it gave off a vague impression of flames. In an instant Kim found herself staring at the glow that arose from the remains of the Rockwaller's family home.

"Miss?" The bartender called to her. Kim looked at him and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I'll just have a soda." Kim said. The bartender nodded pulling a glass from under the bar. He filled the glass, placed a straw in it and passed it to her. Kim sipped her drink hoping the carbonation would settle her stomach. So far everything had been going according to plan but she felt uneasy about what she was about to do. Her thought's kept turning to Monique who was the last person Kim wanted to think about now. How could she face her again after all this was over? How could she tell her the truth about all this? As she was trying to push these thoughts aside someone came to occupy the bar stool beside her. From their appearance and style of dress Kim could not immediately identify if they were male or female. The new arrival gestured to the bartender who passed them a bottle of some kind. After taking a sip the person turned to Kim and said something in Russian. Even upon hearing the person's voice Kim could not be sure of the person's gender. Kim shook her head as if she didn't understand.

"Ah, American then…" The person bobbed their head up and down. Kim was pretty sure her neighbor was a woman now but not for any specific reason.

"What brings an American girl to a place like this?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was here for the Vodka?" Kim asked.

"No…" The woman smiled pointing to Kim's drink. "Since you're drinking a soda."

Kim looked down at her glass feeling foolish for that little slip. She smiled to play it off.

"Maybe I like working my way up to the good stuff."

A Cheshire cat grin spread across the woman's lips.

"Don't take too long… you may lose the opportunity." The woman took her drink and moved away from the bar. Kim watched her disappear into the crowd. Had she just been propositioned?

"I wouldn't if I were you." The Bartender said.

"What?" Kim turned toward him. He shrugged.

"I said you should leave that one alone. But, it's only my opinion." He shrugged again. Kim wondered what would prompt the bartender to offer such advice. He obviously knew the other woman and must think her trouble for some reason or another. Not that it mattered she was here on a mission and she wasn't about to be distracted from that.

The third song was winding down. Kim placed a few bills on the bar for the drink and a tip. Kim left the bar and made her way down to the dance floor. She weaved through the crowd keeping the cage with the topless girl in sight. As Kim watched a strawberry blond came up to the cage. The back opened and the two swapped places. Kim fell in behind the topless girl and followed her. They left the dance floor proper and approached a door marked employees only. But, instead of opening the door Topless spun around and looked right at her. Kim pulled up short meeting her gaze.

"What do you want?" Topless said. Kim let a smile spread across her lips. She took a step forward.

"What if I said I wanted you?" Kim said.

"I'm a dancer not a whore." Topless replied.

"I wasn't offering money, just a good time."

Topless looked her over. Her eyes traveled down Kim's body lingering on the areas accentuated by her dress, then came back up to meet Kim's. The new song had a hefty base beat she could feel thumping through her. The strobes flashed wildly in reds, greens and blues, casting staccato shadows on the walls. The lights ignited in Topless's eyes as her lips turned up into a snake like smile.

"I could use a good time…" She held out her hand. "Follow me." Kim took her hand and allowed Topless to lead her through the door and back to her dressing room. Topless closed and locked the door.

"So what did you have in mind?" Kim's hands slid around her bare abdomen and pulled Topless tight against herself. Kim nuzzled her neck while rubbing her stomach and abs. Topless sighed. One of Kim's hands rose to the woman's chest. She heard her moan. Kim's other hand withdrew to one of her pockets. She drew out the small gadget.

"I'm sorry about this…" Kim whispered.

"Sorry…?" Topless echoed, her voice muddled, her mind foggy. Kim pressed the gadget to her back.

"Sorry for what?" The hand taser hummed for a split second. Topless fell into her limp and unconscious. Kim held on, cradling the woman, making sure she did not fall.

"Sorry, but there wasn't any other way."

* * *

Author's Note:

Just for the sake of clarity let me say this is a sequel to a pervious work. Though this story does somewhat stand on its own I believe the reader will understand and enjoy it much more if they read the original first.

Also I warn in advance that while I am starting this story at a T rating it may progress to an M at some point.


	2. Reminiscent

Chapter One

Reminiscent

It was a familiar seen even if she were on the other side of it this time. Kim sat in a chair next to Monique's hospital bed. Monique was sleeping. Kim had always enjoyed watching her sleep, but this was different. There was no satisfaction in seeing Monique like this. Monique was out of danger and had been transferred out of the ICU three days earlier. Monique still slept a lot but her waking periods were growing longer. She was gaining some strength back, but had no memory of the attack. The doctors were quick to reassure them that some memory loss was perfectly normal. The CT and CAT scans didn't show any physical cause so they said it was psychological. It was the mind's way of protecting itself.

Instead of feeling relieved Kim was overwhelmed with anger and regret. She hated that this had happened right under her nose and she had been powerless to stop it. However, she would do something about it. After all this was all her fault. She had failed to save Bonnie's family from the bomb that claimed their lives. That was the crisis that drove Bonnie into Shego's arms. The point break. She had failed to protect Monique too and it had resulted in her being brutally beaten within an inch of her life. This time would be different though. This time she would make sure Shego and Bonnie paid dearly for what they had done. There was no doubt in her mind that they were the ones responsible. Bonnie thought she was avenging her family. Shego was a sadist who loved to torment her. But they had crossed the line and she could not let it pass. Kim had Wade searching for Shego and Bonnie with no success. It was like they had disappeared into thin air after escaping from GJ. There was no evidence they had been in Middleton, no trail to follow. She pushed him to keep at it anyway. They had to turn up eventually. The Kimmunicator chirped from her pocket. She grabbed the device and answered the call.

"Tell me you have something." Kim said as Wade's image appeared on the screen.

"I may have found them." He replied.

"May have?"

"There are reports alleging Shego was seen in Moscow." Wade reported.

"Only Shego?"

"That's what the report says." That was troubling. Shego and Bonnie were attached at the hip. Bonnie helped her escape. Why would Shego be moving through Japan alone? Several scenarios played out in her mind. It was possible Shego had hidden Bonnie somewhere to protect her, though Bonnie was not the classic damsel in distress. She didn't just let others protect her. Another possibility was that Shego had killed or abandoned Bonnie after they had escaped together. Kim believed Shego was capable of doing it but something about the scenario didn't feel right. Doesn't have to feel right to be right she chided herself. Kim resolved that Bonnie's fate wasn't as important as having a lead on Shego. When Kim caught up with her she could find out the rest.

"Is there any other reason to think the report is bogus?" Kim asked.

"There's no evidence either way." Wade shrugged.

"It's more then we had before. How long will it take you to set up a ride?"

Wade stared at her through the screen.

"You want to go? I thought you'd want me to pass it on to GJ, that you'd want to stay with Monique."

Kim pursed her lips. Wade couldn't be that naïve. She hadn't been riding him for days to turn up information on Shego's whereabouts only to turn it over to someone else, least of all that pompous jackass Lucas Lindsay. Lindsay was still serving as acting director of Global Justice. Dr. Betty Shepard was still recovering from the injuries she sustained while fighting Shego. Most of her injuries were fully healed, but her arm was the worst of it. Shego's energy bolt had destroyed a lot of the muscle and nerves in her left forearm. The damage was so severe that the doctors ultimately had to amputate the arm below the elbow. Since then she had been fitted with a robotic arm and hand. It gave her a striking appearance and added another point of commonality with her twin brother Gemini. Though Betty was still getting used to her new appendage what kept her from returning to work was the formal investigation into her involvement with Shego. Of course Lindsay was spearheading the investigation… or witch hunt in Kim's opinion. With Lindsay in charge there was little chance Betty would come out of this unscathed. Kim doubted any criminal charges would be filed but her career was probably over, which meant they would likely be stuck with Lindsay for a long time.

Kim shook her head. "Set up the ride and don't tell Global Justice." Wade didn't look happy.

"You know GJ is still keeping tabs on you. They're going to know you're leaving the country." Wade said. Wade had already warned her about the surveillance GJ had on her. Apparently Lindsay still didn't trust her. He was suspicious that she had nothing to do with Bonnie freeing Shego and disappearing with her. Just one more reason Kim didn't like him.

"I'll shake the surveillance." Kim said.

"And if they come asking?"

"Lie. Tell them you don't know where I'm going."

"They'll never believe that." Wade argued.

"Doesn't matter they can't prove otherwise."

Kim rose from her chair. "Just do it Wade." Kim ended the call and placed the Kimmunicator in its pocket.

When she looked back at the bed Monique was staring up at her. Kim had not counted on her conversation waking Monique. Kim froze, painfully self-conscious all of a sudden.

"How much of that did you hear?" Kim asked.

"All of it." Monique's voice was dry and cracked. Kim took a cup of water from the bed tray and held it out to her. Monique took it with an unsteady hand and sipped from it.

"Thanks." Monique said. Kim forced a smile. She had meant to slip away before Monique awoke. She didn't want to explain why she was leaving and she didn't want to lie. However, neither of those were an option now. Kim watched as Monique took another sip of water. She couldn't help but think about Ron. How he had left her in the hospital without saying goodbye, without telling her where he was going. She had been so angry with him, hated him for it. Yet she had almost done the same thing to Monique and she hated herself for it. Monique deserved to be told the truth.

"Will you forgive me?" Kim found her voice. Monique's fingertip played with the rim of the cup. She licked her cracked lips before speaking.

"I understand why your leaving and I know I can't stop you." Monique said.

Kim shook her head. "That isn't an answer."

"No, it isn't" Monique agreed. Kim felt her heart sink.

"Is that a no?"

"I'm not sure yet." Monique admitted. She saw Kim slumped forward and reached for her hand. Kim took it and intertwined their fingers.

"No matter what, I'll be here when you get back." Monique squeezed her hand. Kim nodded feeling a little better. Perhaps it was too soon to ask for forgiveness. At least she would still have someone to come home to.

"I love you." Kim told her.

"I love you too." Monique replied. Kim stood, leaned over the bed and placed a single kiss on Monique's forehead. Then she turned and walked away from the bed. At the door an announcement squawked over the PA system and Kim didn't hear Monique had begun to cry.

* * *

In the Next Chapter:

Kim is in Russia hunting for Shego but will her passion for revenge lead her in over her head?


	3. Chasing Geese

Chapter Two

Chasing Geese

Kim walked down the crowded streets of Moscow in a fur parka. Traces of her black wig peeked out from the hood and fell into her eyes. Her black denim jeans hung low on her hips. The outfit had been part of her plan to get around the GJ surveillance. It had worked and now in Moscow she found she wanted to keep the disguise. She liked not being recognized, the anonymity made her feel safe. Especially since GJ could still be watching her. Kim was pretty sure she had slipped their surveillance before leaving the US, but she couldn't be sure. Kim had spent a fair amount of time with Dr. Betty Shepard and was familiar with her playbook. However, she only knew Lindsay enough to distrust him. So, she kept her guard up even now five thousand miles from home.

Kim made her way to a business that served as a front for the local organized crime ring. If Shego were in the area they were more likely to know about it then the police were. Kim turned down an alley and descended a staircase, which ended at a heavy metal door. Kim knocked a rhythm into the door the first few beats of a Wagner piece. A slot in the door slid open and a pair of large eyes stared at her.

"Vodka" Kim said ladening her voice with a Russian accent. The eyes grunted behind the door and the slot slid closed. The bolt unlatched and the door swung open. Kim entered the cement entryway, weary of unseen threats.

"State your business!" The large doorman boomed at her.

"I want to see Meshka." Kim said maintaining her Russian accent.

"And who are you?" The man asked. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, which held a picture of Shego.

"I'm looking for her." Kim showed him the picture. The Doorman stared at the image. His scowl indicated he recognized her. The Doorman grunted again and held out his hand and Kim understood she was supposed to hand him the Kimmunicator. She pressed the lockout button on the side of the device, so it could not be used without her access code, and placed the device into the Doorman's massive hand. He placed it into one of his jacket pockets and then gestured for her to raise her arms. Kim obeyed and the Doorman patted her down looking for weapons or other devices. He paused at the front pocket of her coat, reached in and pulled out her BZK pistol. The Doorman looked it over and then peered down at her.

"It's for Meshka." Kim said. The Doorman finished his pat down and took her wallet as well. He then turned toward the hallway behind him.

"Follow me." Doorman growled.

Meshka was the current head of the Cossack Crime Syndicate. From the outside it appeared to be one of the smaller Syndicates, dealing mostly in protection rackets, extortion and smuggling black market weapons. However, their leader was extremely well connected and always knew what was going on in the areas his group was active.

Kim followed the Doorman into a sitting room.

Meshka stood before a roaring fireplace, a cigar in one hand and a glass of vodka in the other. He turned as they came into the room.

"Ivan?" Meshka nodded toward Kim. The big man walked to his boss and handed him the gun and the wallet. Meshka set down his glass and placed the cigar between his lips. He took the articles from Ivan and opened the wallet.

"Miss Romanova?" Meshka read her fake ID.

"Ja." Kim nodded. Meshka handed the wallet back to her.

"What can I do for you?" Meshka spoke around the cigar as he inspected the pistol.

"I need information." Kim said.

"And the weapon?"

"It is an American non-lethal stun gun." Kim said.

"Yes, the BZK. I know what it is. Why did you bring it to me?"

"It's payment." Kim replied.

"I see... One last question Comrade." Meshka puffed on his cigar.

"Why should I help a world famous teen hero?" Ivan yanked off Kim's hood displacing her wig and revealing her red hair underneath. Kim removed the wig and braced for an attack from Ivan. Kim heard a gun slide engaging as Ivan chambered a round in his pistol. Kim raised her hands in the air but nothing else happened. For now Meshka seemed content with unmaking her.

"How did you know?" Kim asked.

"First your ID is not very good, a local barkeep would have been able to spot it."

Kim swore silently. Wade was good at many things, though apparently getting fake IDs wasn't one of them.

"Second you bring me an experimental weapon from a United States government agency." Meshka continued.

"Anything else?" Kim asked.

"Your accent is horrible." Meshka said with a shrug.

"So what happens now?" Kim stole a glance behind her. Meshka sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Now you tell me why you came here looking for my help."

"I'm looking for Shego." Kim said simply. Meshka nodded as if it all made perfect sense. He picked up his glass and took a sip of Vodka.

"Ja, she was in Moscow." Meshka said.

"Was?"

"She is gone now, left sometime during the night."

"Damn it." Kim let out a frustrated sigh. "What was she doing here?"

"I only know she spent most of her time at Armageddon."

"Armageddon, like the movie?"

Meshka chuckled. "More like the biblical battle at the end of the world. It is a night club owned by a man named Jonathan Write one of my chief competitors." Meshka explained. Kim frowned. She should have waited for Wade to dig up more information before coming to Moscow. She wasn't prepared for this and Shego had slipped away. However, if Shego had been meeting with this Write guy then he might know where she was going.

"Where is this club?"

"You are not thinking of going there?" Meshka said.

"Actually I was." Kim folded her arms in front of her chest.

Meshka shook his head. "You would never get inside." He took another sip from his glass before setting it down and picking up the BZK.

"You know this weapon is worth a lot on the black market. It is worth far more then the information you've requested."

"So?"

"So I don't leave debts outstanding." Meshka turned toward Ivan and spoke to him in Russian.

"I can't dissuade you from continuing this?" Meshka asked taking on a concerned tone that was almost paternal in warmth. Kim thought this odd. She and Meshka had never met before now and yet he seemed to be displaying a genuine concern for her. Why should he care at all?

"No, you can't." Kim said simply. She was aware that she was in unfamiliar waters with dangers she was ill equipped to face. But, she did not care. Kim thought she would follow Shego to the gates of hell if she had too. Meshka must have recognized this because he nodded and said.

"Ivan will take you to Martina, she will give you everything you need to get into Armageddon."

* * *

Kim had not yet been an hour under Martina's skill and already she did not like her. The new disguise turned out to be a total makeover. Martina had quickly ruled out using a wig.

"They're unreliable and too easy to spot." She had said. Instead the mad woman had actually cut her hair. It now ended about an inch above her shoulders. Foil now covered it as black permanent dye set in. Martina was hard at work giving a pedicure to her left hand. In her right she held a tablet computer with information about Jonathan Write and his nightclub. Meshka stood near by supervising Martina's work.

"So, once I'm in how do I get to Write?" Kim asked him.

"You don't." The gangster replied. "You'll never get past his security." Meshka brought up some pictures on the tablet. The pictures showed Write flanked on either side by a pair of women. They wore business suits and looked like they could have been models.

"The women?" Kim said.

"Personal body guards. Don't let their looks fool you they are deadly and precise assassins." Kim wondered how many people had underestimated them thinking they were merely whores or window dressing.

"So how do I get the information?"

"Like me, Write is obsessive about keeping records on all his dealings. If he's involved with Shego he will have files on her whereabouts."

"He'll have those at the club?"

"In the restricted area. Your real problem is getting back there. Write employs RFID transponder chips to allow access into restricted areas."

"You're not going to stick a chip in me!" Kim said.

"You don't understand. The microchips Write uses are programmed with a specific access code. When an RF signal is within range it activates the chip which transmits the code." Meshka explained. Kim frowned. That complicated things. It wasn't like she could cut the chip out of someone.

Kim called Wade and brought him into the conversation.

"Wade I need to get around an RFID system." There was a pause as Wade took in her appearance.

"Kim? What are you doing to yourself?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Wade, the chips!"

"Okay... Well I can transmit an RF frequency through the Kimmunicator and then record the access code from a coded chip." Wade said.

"So I just need to get close to one of the workers."

"We'll it depends." Wade said.

"Depends on what?" Kim asked.

"I'll need some time to find the right RF frequency and then the chip might be encrypted." Wade said.

"Okay, I'll think of something. Thanks Wade." Kim ended the call.

"I might have a solution for you." Meshka spoke up. He again accessed the tablet computer, this time bringing up an Internet video taken from inside Armageddon. The quality was poor, probably taken from a cell phone. However it was clear enough to see several women dancing on raised platforms. Each was in a different stage of undress. Kim looked up at Meshka and raised an eyebrow.

"This is your idea?"

"The dancers will be chipped."

"And how does that help me?" Kim asked.

"You are smart girl… I'm sure you'll figure it out." Meshka smiled.

* * *

In the next chapter:

We catch up with Kim in the dressing room of the club dancer. Kim is alone on hostel ground hoping to pick up a thread that will lead her to Shego.

Author's Note:

I just want to warn everyone that I may not be able to post updates as often as I would like this month. There are a lot of things going on in May and I will do the best I can to keep chapters flowing but I ask for patience… thanks.


	4. Cloak and Dagger

Chapter Three

Cloak and Dagger

Kim carefully laid Topless on the floor. According to the specs on the taser Topless would be unconscious for at least half an hour. That didn't give her a lot of time when she wasn't even sure what she was looking for. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade are you ready to scan for the chip?"

"Sure, but what exactly am I scanning?" Wade asked. Kim considered turning the Kimmunicator around. Showing him the unconscious woman, but then he would ask more questions. He would want to know what she was doing and perhaps even question her judgment. Not that she wasn't already questioning her actions, but answering Wade's would take time, time that she did not have.

"Wade, I promise I will give you all the details when I get home. Right now I just need you to do what I ask without asking too many questions." Kim said. Wade stared at her for a moment a mix of disappointment and frustration evident in his features. Then he took a deep breath and began typing at his console.

"Beginning RF scan." Wade said. Kim moved the Kimmunicator along Topless' body.

"Kim, I'm not getting anything." Wade said.

"What do you mean?" Kim brought the device back in front of her." Wade typed in a few more commands.

"It means there's no RFID chip in the Kimmunicators broadcast range." Wade answered. Kim looked down at Topless. The facial recognition program had positively ID the dancer Kim had chosen based on Meska's intelligence.

"That's not possible." This was exactly the situation she didn't want to find herself in. She wanted an easy in and out but as it turned out nothing was ever easy.

"Sorry Kim, I don't know what to tell you."

"How about what I'm supposed to do now?" Kim asked. Before Wade could answer there was a knock at the door followed by a muffled female voice.

"Kendra, are you okay in there?" It was likely one of the other dancers. A moment of panic shook Kim from her desperation and a hasty plan formed. Kim looked from the door to the unconscious girl and back again.

"Kim..." Wade said in a tone that suggested he knew what she was thinking. She ended the called before he could finish. Kim rose and went to the door. She took a moment to ruffle her hair and clothes until she looked appropriately disheveled. Then she opened the door to a petite woman with blond hair. She looked concerned and instantly suspicious...

"Who the hell are..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Topless on the ground.

"Oh my god, Kendra!" The blond pushed past Kim and dropped to her knees beside her friend.

"She just past out." Kim said silently closing the door again.

"Kendra..." The blond was shaking the unconscious woman. Kim came up behind her pulling out the taser.

"I don't know what happened?" Kim said as she knelt down behind the blond. Kim pressed the taser to the base of her neck. Zap... the blond slumped forward. Kim took out her Kimmunicator recalling Wade.

"Rerun the scan!" Kim told him.

"Kim, you're loosing it." Wade sighed.

"I'm not losing it, run the scan." Wade fell silent as his fingers typed commands at his console, after a few seconds he nodded.

"Okay I got something. A numeric string that looks like it could be an entry code."

"Download it to the Kimmunicator." She told him.

"Kim, can we talk about this?" Wade hesitated.

"I told you we'd talk when I get back." Kim tried to hide the frustration and anger she was feeling. Wade had never questioned her this much on a single operation. He obviously didn't agree with what she was doing or how she was going about it. However, Kim didn't feel she needed his approval. After all he worked for her, not the other way around.

"Send it." There was an edge in her voice that made Wade lean backward. His eyes dropped to the floor and he let out another sigh.

"Sending the data." Wade typed the commands into his console. An icon appeared on the screen that told her a download was in progress and a chime sounded when it finished.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said.

"Just, be careful okay… you've got a lot of people here who want to see you come home." Wade's imaged blinked out. His final words echoed in her mind. There were a lot people who wanted her to come home. Did Wade really expect her to drop everything and rush back? The implication was that she was pursuing some selfish need for revenge at the expense of those closest to her. Kim resented that implication. She was doing this for the people she loved; to make sure Shego could never hurt any of them again. It wasn't about revenge. At least that's what she told herself. Kim pushed the thoughts from her mind she still had a job to finish and the clock was ticking. Kim rolled the blond dancer onto her back and stripped her. Kim took off her own outfit and put on the dancer's clothes. Then Kim slid the Kimmunicator into one of the pockets and left the room making sure to lock it behind her.

Kim had memorized the layout of the club from blueprints Meshka had given her during her makeover. She navigated the maze of hallways with the ease and fluidity of someone who belonged there. She flashed smiles at people as she passed, but made sure to avoid direct eye contact. Though her "disguise" helped her anonymity she still hoped she would not leave a lasting impression on anyone. Still even with everything going more or less to plan she still couldn't help the nerves pricking the back of her mind. She kept expecting someone to see right through her and to raise an alarm or just shoot her outright. However, even as she approached the door to the restricted area at the very heart of the building no alarms sounded, no guards appeared. Kim approached the door slowly allowing her Kimmunicator to pick up the scanner and transmit the access code. A buzzer sounded and the deadbolt disengaged.

Kim pushed the door open and went through them. The restricted area was made up of half a dozen rooms. Some were used for business others for pleasure. There was a large office and a soundproof "cell" Write used for interrogations. Kim was headed for the server room that held the computers that ran everything in the club. They also held records on anyone Write did business with. Kim found the room and slipped inside. She went to one of the computer consoles and plugged the Kimmunicator into it. A hacking program launched automatically and gave her access to all the files in the system. Kim scrolled through the list of associates but didn't see Shego's name. She scanned it again to be sure, but Shego wasn't in the database. Kim felt herself begin to panic. Had this all been for nothing? What if Meshka was really working with Write and this was all a trap? Kim took a deep breath trying to keep herself calm.

The associate list was not very long. She decided to read it name by name. She stopped near the bottom when she came across the name Viride Mulieris. Kim recognized the words were Latin and even thought she knew what they meant. Just to be sure she brought up the translation app on her Kimmunicator. Viride meant green and Mulieris was latin for woman. Kim smiled, that had to be that she thought about it, it made sense to refer to people in code. Kim opened the file on Viride Mulieris. Sure enough it was filled with pictures of Shego along with long written records of her meetings with Write and surveillance reports on her whereabouts. The last report stated that Shego was staying in a hotel in Tokyo, Japan. There was also a comment near the bottom that Shego had frequented a hospital close to the hotel. That was odd but Kim didn't have time to run through all the reasons why. She downloaded the entire file to her Kimmunicator, detached the Kimmunicator and log out of the system.

She had the information, now she needed to get out of there. She retraced her path back to the dressing room. The women were still unconscious so Kim changed back into her dress and went back out onto the dance floor. Though her nerves didn't let up until she was on the plane headed for Tokyo.

* * *

Author's Note:

As I feared May was an extremely hard month so I didn't get much done. I apologies for rushing this chapter a little, but I really wanted to get something posted. Hopefully I can get back to getting chapters up more regularly so keep an eye out because things are about to take a turn!

* * *

In the next chapter: Kim tracks down Shego in Tokyo and an epic confrontation follows… but everything may not be as it seems.


	5. Vignette One

Vignette One

Shego stood in the darkness of an ally near the hospital. Rain pounded down on the hood that covered her head. It formed droplets at the brim and dripped in front of her face. It was cold out but it didn't bother her, as a side effect of her plasma powers she was always warm. A grin cracked her black lips as she remembered the time Drakken had tried to hook her up to some kind of geothermal generator. Shego let out a breath and watched it crystallize into steam as it left her body. There was something about being able to see the natural process so many took for granted. However, she didn't let it distract her from the real reason she was out in the cold rain. A car parked on the curb, the engine still running. The windows were fogged up so she couldn't see inside, but she didn't have to. She knew who was in the car. Kim Possible had finally tracked her down. Shego didn't know how the little princess had found her but she knew Kim was coming long before her plane arrived at Haneda airport. The teen hero never really gave her enough credit. Shego considered firing off a plasma bolt at the car… destroying it and Kim before she could cause any trouble. However, Shego held back from taking drastic action. Though She thought is was safe to assume Kim was in Tokyo for her she had little proof other then the fact that she was staking out the hospital where Shego had been practically living for the past week. She wanted more information before making a move. So, instead she stood in the rain watching the watcher. What she had seen so far amused her. Kim had undergone quite a makeover. Her normally long red hair was now short and black. It had a dramatic affect on her looks… actually she almost fit in with the people of Tokyo. Shego wondered what would cause her to make such a change. Was she trying to be incognito or was she finally embracing her new identity? It shouldn't matter, Shego reminded herself, why should she care at all? But, for some reason she was at a loss to explain she did care. Her curiosity had been piqued and it begged to be satisfied. Actually she found the new look somewhat attractive.

Lights from passing cars lit up the interior of the car and Shego could see Kim's silhouette behind the wheel. Shego was tempted to walk over to the car, pull the passengers side door open and plop right into the seat next to her. Wouldn't that give the teen hero something to react to? Shego shook her head, she was no more likely to do that then she was to blast the car. Shego sighed a vaporous cloud into the night air. The rain had turned icy and was starting to stick to her. The sound of the engine in Kim's car shifted under an increased strain probably as a result of the heater being turned up. Shego back further into the ally keeping her eyes on the vehicle as long as possible. She didn't want to lose track of Kim, but she didn't have a play here and now. If Shego was right and Kim was here for her then their paths were destined to cross eventually and she could be patient. There were other things that demanded her attention, things that were more important. One thing in particular that she had already neglected so she could stand out in the rain. Shego admitted she didn't know the extent of Kim's reason for coming to Tokyo but she was sure Kim didn't have all the facts, that she didn't see the bigger picture. When they did finally meet up Shego decided she would… educate Kimmy on the things she would need to know… After all if her long time nemesis were really on some vendetta, as she suspected, then it would take a lot to convince her to abandon that mission. Shego needed Kim to abandon it… because the painful truth was… she needed Kim's help.

* * *

Author's Note:

In the last story I used a shifting perspective to show the plot from each character's point of view. This time I decided I wanted to stay with Kim because this story it a lot about her and the impact the events have on her. However, I thought it might be fun to have a few interludes to provide a break and give an alternate viewpoint. Let me know if you like it or hate it or what you think either way.


End file.
